


Unrequited

by GhostCatPoems (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/GhostCatPoems





	Unrequited

im sick of pining  
being mistaken for  
unrequited love  
unrequited love is  
telling them you love them  
and getting told  
'im sorry --  
but i dont feel the same'  
its staying up wondering  
why you arent good enough  
you can have your love be unrequited  
and pine  
but just pining?  
never taking that step  
that final leap?  
that isnt unrequited love  
unrequited love is  
shaky confessions  
and nausea  
and building up all of your courage  
to be told  
'i only see us as friends'  
to be told  
'i dont see that happening'  
unrequited love is   
always finding them in a crowded room  
and seeing them looking  
for someone else  
its   
all of the pain of a breakup  
when they begin dating someone  
and knowing  
its not your pain to have  
but you cant help it  
because you confessed first  
and they rejected you  
and for the next 2 years you  
try your hardest  
to forget


End file.
